Il y a ceux qui restent
by Valouw
Summary: "Espérer, voilà. La seule chose à faire, la seule chose possible. Impuissants, assister aux épreuves qui attendaient leurs tributs. "


**Il y a ceux qui restent**

* * *

Un petit OS sur les Hunger Games. Mon premier, et peut-être pas le dernier. Il traînait dans mon ordi depuis les vacances où j'avais dévoré les trois tomes, et vu le film (malgré une certaine appréhension, je trouvais qu'il y avait trop de buzz) qui ne m'a pas déçu (Josh Hutcherson est parfait en Peeta), et j'ai rajouté quelques petites phrases ce matin, me suis décidée à poster tout ça et puis voilà ! Prendre une petite pause de quinze minutes pour faire ça, petit à petit, ça détend entre deux cours de biophy et de biocell.

Tout appartient à _Suzanne Collins_, évidemment.

* * *

Katniss. Peeta. Katniss et Peeta. Peeta et Katniss. Everdeen et Mellark.

Tributs du 74è Hunger Games. Une volontaire et un tiré au sort. Voués à la mort, à la tuerie. Voués au combat, à la peur, à la trahison, à la folie. Voués à satisfaire un voyeurisme morbide des résidents du Capitole.

Katniss, Peeta, Katniss et Peeta. Peeta et Katniss.

Et ça sonne comme une mélodie envoûtante, lancinante. Ça résonne de plus en plus fort dans sa tête, se heurtant à d'autres pensées incohérentes et douloureuses. Et les larmes coulent sur ses joues sans pouvoir les empêcher.

Madge Undersee renifle un instant avant d'essayer de se calmer. Elle lisse un pli imaginaire sur sa robe blanche, immaculée, et respire profondément pour reprendre contenance.

En une seule journée, en une seule Moisson, elle venait de perdre les deux seules personnes qui étaient _agréables_ avec elle, qui la supportaient d'une certaine manière dans sa solitude.

Katniss paraissait indifférente mais elles mangeaient ensemble, étaient des binômes en cours, même si elles n'échangeait strictement rien de personnel, on pouvait presque dire qu'elles _cohabitaient_ ensemble à l'école. Ensemble, sans vraiment l'être. Mais présentes quand même.

Avec Peeta, c'était différent, il était le seul à avoir manifesté un peu de sympathie pour elle alors que tous lui tournaient le dos depuis son plus jeune âge parce qu'elle était la fille du maire et que ça suffisait comme faute. Peeta Mellark était quelqu'un de profondément gentil et serviable, et il allait très probablement mourir lors des Hunger Games. Il ne le méritait pas, personne ne le méritait.

L'un ne pouvait survivre si l'autre vivait. Telle était la conséquence des Hunger Games. Vingt-quatre tributs. Un seul vainqueur.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, et Madge prit la décision de sortir prendre l'air, de marcher au hasard, de se laisser emporter dans ses pensées.

Elle avait pu donner la broche de sa défunte tante à Katniss, et espérait qu'elle allait lui porter chance, qu'elle pourrait ressortir vivante du jeu. Mais la culpabilité l'envahit soudainement. Si elle espérait que Katniss survive et puisse vaincre tous les autres tributs, cela voulait dire qu'elle condamnait Peeta d'avance, et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le faire, ne pouvait pas l'envisager. Combien elle aurait voulu qu'ils puissent tous les deux se sortir de ce bourbier sans issue.

Mais espérer était vain, se perdre en conjonctures était inutile, et prier ne servirait à rien. Il ne restait plus qu'à regarder les jeux et attendre de voir qui serait le meilleur pour s'en sortir.

Attendre douloureusement et assister les yeux secs aux retransmissions de leurs épreuves, de leurs tourments, regarder sans pouvoir rien y faire. Les regarder souffrir, se battre, mourir.

Ce serait soit Katniss, soit Peeta, soit un autre tribut. Et Madge Undersee était en plein dilemme, qui soutenir de tout son coeur ?

-Hé, attention ! L'apostropha une voix masculine qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

Trop perdue dans ses sombres pensées, Madge venait de bousculer quelqu'un. Personne ne devait la voir perdue et fragile, elle revêtit un profond masque d'indifférence, de contrôle de soi -chose dont elle avait l'habitude depuis des années, ne jamais montrer de faiblesses – et fit face à... Gale Hawthorne. Celui qui l'avait jugé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, avant la Moisson, avant le départ de Peeta et Katniss. Tout ça pour une robe de sa mère et une broche familiale. Elle avait encaissé ses remarques blessantes avant de presque lui claquer la porte au nez.

Madge sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, il était une des dernières personnes qu'elle avait envie de voir. Son regard méprisant était resté imprimé dans son esprit, et elle n'avait pas la force mentale pour lui faire face.

-Désolé, marmonna-t-elle avant de passer son chemin.

Elle ne fit pas deux pas avant que Gale ne l'attrape par le bras et l'oblige à se retourner vers lui. Jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi grand, ses yeux gris, presque noirs, la sondant intensément. Mal à l'aise, elle se mordit les lèvres mais releva le menton.

Qui était-il pour penser l'impressionner ?

Juste un garçon de la Veine qui se débattait corps et âme pour s'occuper de sa famille. Comme Katniss.

Les larmes surgirent sans prévenir, et Madge se maudit. Elle allait sangloter devant Gale, comme une petite gamine apeurée, comme une faible petite princesse trop émotive. Lui n'avait pas versé une larme à l'annonce du nom de sa meilleure amie, lui n'avait pas rentré la tête dans ses épaules, lui n'avait pas hurlé à la mort comme un animal blessé.

Et elle pleura, les larmes embrouillant sa vue, tandis qu'elle sentait que Gale la conduisait quelque part, sa main tenant fermement la sienne. Puis, elle sentit le vent fouetter son visage, l'odeur de l'herbe fraîche emplir ses narines, le chant des oiseaux résonnant dans ses oreilles. Et ouvrit les yeux.

Gale l'avait emmené à l'orée de la forêt, il l'avait fait passer le grillage et elle ne l'avait même pas senti, trop bouleversée par des émotions contradictoires qui l'assaillaient de nulle part.

-Allonge-toi Madge et respire, lui dit Gale en appliquant lui-même son conseil.

La fille du maire obéit, pensa fugacement à sa robe qu'elle allait salir et fit la moue. Tant pis pour ce genre de considérations, pensa-t-elle avant de s'allonger près du brun.

Et là, le ciel s'offrit pleinement à ses yeux, clair, sans nuages, apaisant. Un des plus beaux spectacles qu'elle avait admiré depuis longtemps. Entourée de la nature, -presque- seule, personne pour la juger, pour la regarder de façon envieuse, jalouse et méprisante. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien quelque part.

-Tu sais Madge, il ne faut pas pleurer. Katniss n'aurait pas aimé ça. Katniss n'aurait pas aimé voir les gens qui lui étaient proches s'effondrer. Katniss... non, Catnip n'aurait pas voulu ça. Elle reviendra, elle a promis d'essayer et j'ai confiance en elle, en ses capacités, elle n'est pas une simple fille de la Veine, elle sait chasser, elle sait se débrouiller toute seule, elle l'a toujours fait. Elle a sa chance.

Madge aurait voulu lui hurler que non, Katniss, aussi forte qu'elle l'était dans le district 12, ne ferait sûrement pas le poids face aux Carrières, les machines à tuer du district 1 et 2. Encore moins Peeta Mellark, modeste fils de boulanger. Mais elle n'en fit rien, se doutant bien que derrière le visage impassible de Gale se cachait une grande douleur. Lui avait perdu bien pire, d'abord son père dans un accident de mine, puis sa meilleure amie qu'on envoyait dans les meurtriers Jeux. Sans compter que maintenant, il allait devoir également soutenir la famille Everdeen. La mère de Katniss, et la petite Primrose. Deux bouches de plus à nourrir, à protéger, à soutenir.

La vie n'était pas tendre avec lui, et prise d'une soudaine compassion, elle se redressa sur un coude, attrapa les doigts longs et bleuis de Gale et les serra fort entre ses mains. Essayant vainement de faire passer son soutien, chose qu'elle n'aurait pu faire avec les mots.

Quelle situation étrange, c'était d'abord lui qui avait commencé à la consoler, et désormais, c'était à son tour de le consoler, lui.

Et elle savait maintenant qui elle allait soutenir de tout son coeur dans cette maudite arène. Peeta.

Peeta Mellark serait son favori d'une certaine manière. Katniss ne manquerait pas d'encouragements avec le coeur de Gale, celui de Primrose, de sa mère et de tous ceux qui la fréquentaient à la Plaque. Peeta, lui, avait peu d'amis qui lui étaient aussi chers, et Madge savait que seul son père, et peut-être aussi un peu ses petits frères, le soutiendraient de tout leur coeur. Seule sa mère ne le ferait pas, elle n'en doutait pas. Pour elle, il partait déjà perdant et elle s'attendait à voir mourir son fils sur un écran. La chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang.

-L'espoir est tout ce qui nous reste Gale. L'espoir qu'ils gagnent, ou que leur mort soit rapide et la moins douloureuse possible s'ils doivent succomber.

Espérer, voilà. La seule chose à faire, la seule chose possible. Impuissant, assister aux épreuves qui attendaient leurs tributs.

Pour toute réponse, Gale exerça une légère pression sur ses doigts de pianiste, et laissa échapper un soupir contraint entre ses lèvres closes.

Si Katniss, sa Catnip, ne revenait pas, ... il en crèverait de solitude. Son sourire, ses fossettes,... Ils étaient complémentaires, il était à elle comme elle était à lui, et une vie sans sa présence, sans son existence, était tout bonnement inimaginable et douloureux à souhait. Déchirant.

Katniss Everdeen, c'était la moitié de lui-même, et si il la perdait,... Non, il n'allait pas la perdre, elle était forte, courageuse et décidée à survivre. Aucun obstacle ne lui résisterait, elle avait ce qu'il fallait en elle pour sortir vainqueur des Jeux, Gale en était intimement persuadé. Il le fallait.

Et sur cette pensée, le fils de la Veine offrit un sourire éclatant à la fille de la Ville.

-On peut y croire, Madge.


End file.
